We Meet again
by DevilFawks
Summary: Long ago Kurama was a great Foxs demon, a bandit with no loyalties...except to one woman. When Kurama sees her again in his time, it brings up some old painful memories...
1. Painful Reminicence

**This is a story for Rose Kitsuna Aka Yin**

**She's Youko's baby mama so I thought I might as well write them a bittersweet love fic!**

Kurama walked to school in silence, his normally electric green eyes dull and emotionless.

"Oi! Shuichi wait up!" Kaito called, running to catch up with his friend, and rival. "Oh…hi…" Kurama sighed.

"What's with the long face?"

"This day always made me sad…" Shuichi replied. "How come?"

"Nothing…it's just today would have been my child's eighteenth birthday if he had lived…"

"What?! You had a kid?!" Kaito nearly yelled. "It was along time ago, I do not wish to talk about it…" Kurama sighed. "Well, nothing like a boring day of school to take your mind off of your troubles!"

"One can…only hope…"

* * *

"Alright, settle down class, we have a new student today!" the teacher announced. Kurama stared into space, barely paying attention. The door opened and in stepped a girl with long black hair in a pony tail and enchanting blue eyes. She blushed, nervously fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Kurama's eyes went wide.

'…_No…it can't be…'_

"Please introduce yourself" the teacher smiled. "M…my name is…"

'_That couldn't be…'_

"…Yin…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"What were the spoils?" Youko-Kurama asked. "It was one of lord Kousen's castles, we were lucky enough to capture his daughter" Kuronue replied. Kurama smirked, "It is said Princess Yin is the most beautiful female in demon world…"

"That's not saying much, is it?" Kuronue smirked. "…Is she…?"

"All your's"

A cruel smirk came to his lips as he headed towards his tent. A young girl was seated on the floor, her long black hair in a braid down her back, she was still dressed in her imperial robes.

"Oi, girl" Kurama began. The girl raised her head, revealing her cornflower eyes, she glared at him. "What do you want with me, Youko?" her voice was sweet and melodious, holding a regal heir. "Nothing your highness, I just want to have a bit of fun with you before I return you to your father" with that he shoved her down, his hands pulling open her kimono. His mouth latched onto her neck, Yin merely lay there like a limp doll.

"Enjoy my body while you can, Youko, for it is all you shall have of me…" her voice wafted into his ears. Something about her words, bothered him, growling he looked down at her. Her head was turned away from him, eyes staring into space. "Urrgh, damn you wench, look at me!"

Yin ignored her captor, only moving enough to breathe. "Damn you, woman, I said look at me!!" Youko growled, grabbing her chin, and turning her face towards him. Yin eyes were shut tightly, refusing to look the demon in the eye when he defiled her. Growling, he pulled himself off of her, leaving the young girl by herself.


	2. Another Familar Face

Kurama watched the new girl as she took her seat, now he was certain, this **was** Yin. He had to talk to her, he had to know if she remembered him at all. His chance came when the lunch bell rang, everyone took out their lunches including Yin. Kurama approached her desk, the young girl looked up at him, then blushed. As he opened his mouth to speak the door burst open.

"YIN-CHAN!!!!!" A loud voice boomed. Everyone looked up at the senior girl with long black hair and green eyes.

"Oh, Fawks-chan…" Yin smiled.

'_Fawks?!'_

_Flashback…_

The elder woman wept bitterly over Yin's corpse.

"…No…My dear sweet sister…how could this have happened?!"

Youko came upon them, "I…I'm sorry for your loss…"

"You should be, you bastard!" She yelled. "This is all you're doing! YOU are to blame for my sister's death…I'LL KILL YOU!"

The woman came at him with a sword, Youko easily dodged every blow.

"Youko, Hurry up! The guard is coming!" Kuronue yelled. Sighing dejectedly, he ran to join his companion.

"Damn you…fox…DAMN YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY!!" she yelled.

…_End Flashback_

"So how's my little sister doing on her first day?" Fawks smiled prancing over to her.

"Very well…was there something you wanted to ask me, Shuichi-sempai?" Yin asked. Kurama began to speak again, but a cold glare from Fawks stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I don't like this one, Yin…" she growled.

"Fawks-chan!!" Yin blushed.

"Have lunch with me in the senior's wing" Fawks said, dragging Yin from the room.

"…Oh…g…goodbye, Shuichi-sempai…Please forgive my sister's rudeness…!" Yin called.

"What're you apologizing to HIM for?!"

Kurama stood there, utterly speechless, he was certain Fawks at least remembered him, meaning there was a chance Yin did to…

* * *

"That was Shuichi Minamino, Eh?" Fawks asked.

"…Yes…" Yin replied.

"…What do you think of him?" Fawks asked seriously

Yin began to blush, "…He is most kind and smart…and handsome, too. But…there is something about him…that is so familiar…"

Fawks turned her head, a sad expression on her face.

**Well there ya go**

**I'm waiting for Yin to read this fic **

**probably some revisions later...**


	3. Sad Love Story

Kurama stood on the roof of the school gazing at the sunset.

"Kurama, what's up, I've been looking all over for you…" Yusuke began, but stopped when he saw the look on his friends face.

"…Kurama…what's wrong…"

Kurama smiled sadly, hiding his eyes in his bangs, "Let…me tell you a story…Yusuke…"

"Once, a very long time ago, a bandit kidnapped a beautiful princess, the most beautiful in the entire demon world. The princess was kind, just and stubborn to the bandits demands…"

Yusuke looked at Kurama in confusion.

"…But despite everything, they…fell in love…"

_Flashback…_

"I don't get it, Kurama. It's been over a month, why are you still dragging that girl around?" Kuronue asked as the pair sat high in a tree. Night had fallen and Kuronue was on the look out. "It's not as if her presence is bothersome, in fact, everyone seems more relaxed when she's around…" Youko replied.

"You're right…it's just so unlike you to keep a wench around for so long without even sleeping with her…"

Youko smirked at his friend's comment, "You're right, it is unlike me…"

With that he jumped down from the tree, walking back to camp

Yin looked up as he entered the room, "Kurama!"

He couldn't help but smile at the happy expression on her face from seeing him.

She even got up to embrace him, "How are you fairing?"

"Fine and thank you for the beautiful flowers you always bring me…" Yin smiled. But this smile brought forth a whole other feeling, Kurama began to feel a stirring in his loins. Growling he pulled away from her.

"Kurama, what is it?" Yin called placing a hand on his shoulder. "I…It's nothing…I should go…" he began to leave the tent.

"…Kurama…" Yin's voice beckoned sweetly, it was followed by the sound of heavy clothe falling to the floor. Turning, his eyes nearly popped out of his head, there Yin stood, clothed in air. Not a sigh of embarrassment marred her beautiful features.

"…You can have me now…if you still want me…" she whispered.

Youko came closer to her, caressing her cheek. "Are you certain?"

Yin smiled softly, "Yes…because I love you…"

Youko returned her smile kissing her passionately.

…_End Flashback_

"…and so the two shared their love…But doing so held many repercussions. The young princess became pregnant, knowing her lover could neither support her nor their family, she returned to her palace. But as soon as her pregnancy was discovered…the bastard had her put to death…"

_Flashback…_

"Kurama, Kurama!" Yomi yelled. "What is it, news of Yin?"

"Yes…she's gonna be beheaded, her father put her to death!"

Youko's eyes went wide, he dashed towards the castle, the walls coming into view. He leapt them in a single bound, he reached the top in time to see Yin on her knees, her neck on a chopping block. The executioner had his sword raised above her, as if sensing him, Yin turned her head slightly. She smiled when she saw him, the sword was brought down severing her head from her body. It rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.

"…Yin…YIN!!!!!!"

…_End Flashback_

"…the bandit arrived in time to see his lover and child slaughtered all at once… after that, the bandit took on his spirit form, fleeing to spirit world to be close to the soul of the one he loved…only to find her soul to be missing…the end" Kurama finished.

"Why…are you telling me this?" Yusuke asked.

"Because…I think I've found the princess's soul…"


	4. Yin's Soul

**Okay!!**

**Here's a new chapter**

**Sorry it took so long**

**Saturdays are a bitch!!**

"So…you think Yin is your dead wife?" Kaito asked skeptically. "I know it sounds odd, but I checked the records in spirit world. Her soul went missing shortly after she died" Kurama replied.

"Okay…but how're you gonna ask her?"

"It's not Yin I'm worried about right now, it's her sister…I'm positive it's Fawks-chan…"

"So?"

"If it is, It's going to be much harder to get close to her…Fawks hates me remember?" Kurama replied.

"YO MINAMINO!!"

The two looked up to see Fawks standing by the door to the roof exit, a very dismayed look on her face. "I'm here, whaddiya want?!" she growled.

"Good luck…" Kaito whispered before making a hasty retreat. "Fawks-sama, I know it's you!" Kurama announced. Fawks smirked, "You should, fox, after all it was you who killed my sweet darling little sister…"

Fawks' uniform melted away to reveal demonic armor. "If you're here…then that girl really is your dead sister…"

"How very perceptive of you…" she spat. "Why? Shouldn't her soul be in spirit world?"

"sigh Since you were her lover and she loved you best, I'll tell you…King Yama knew my sister's soul was so pure and sweet even if her body wasn't…"

"He said she would do greater good in human world then she could ever do in the demon or spirit worlds. Demon world would have corrupted her soul, spirit world couldn't handle her purity. Human world is corrupt but savable, so he placed her soul in a human vessel and sent her to earth. King Yama gave me the duty of protecting her until the time was right…I never dreamt you would come here as well…"

With that she grabbed the front of his uniform pulling him in close, "Here's a warning…Kitsune…" she hissed.

"Stay away from my sister and there won't be any problems…"

Kurama stared at her mutely, his green eyes not displaying a hint of fear. The door swung open.

"Hey you two!! Class started 5 minutes ago!!" the hall monitor yelled. "Forgive us!" Fawks beamed.

The boy blushed as she pranced by, Kurama followed far behind.

**OMG!!!!**

**It really is Yin!!!**

**R&R!!!**


	5. Protectors

"Kurama!" Yin Cried running through the bandit's camp. "Yin…" Yoko began. She through her arms around him. Youko blushed, "Uh…Yin-chan…?"

"Oh Kurama! It's so wonderful!" she smiled. "What is?"

She gazed into his eyes, "I'm pregnant"

Youko stared at her in shock, "…Pre…pregnant…?! Are you sure?!"

Yin nodded, "I'm so happy!!"

Youko swallowed hard.

* * *

"Shuichi-sempai…"

Kurama looked up into Yin's lovely blue eyes, she bowed to him. "Please forgive my sister for her rudeness…"

"It's…quite alright…" Kurama smiled. Yin blushed, straightening her form, "And…I would like to…go out with you…"

Kurama stared at her in surprise, the other girls in the room began to whisper.

"Who does she thinks he is?!"

"Of course Shuichi is gonna say no!"

"I would love to" Kurama smiled. Yin blushed darker, nearly everyone in the room gave a startled gasp.

"I'll pick you up at 8:00?"

Yin nodded a smile coming to her lips as she dashed out the door. _'He said YES!!!!'_

"YOU seem very happy, sis…"

Yin was stopped dead in her tracks by the stern voice, Fawks glared at her suspiciously, "Where did you go?"

"…oh…no where…just to apologize to Shuichi-sempai…" Yin Smiled awkwardly. "…and ask him out?" Fawks cocked an eyebrow. "It's just a date, ane-san"

"I told you I don't trust him!" Fawks began, her temper flaring. "Fawks…"

The two girls glanced down the hallway to see a tall youth with long pale colored hair in a pony tail, his emotionless amber eyes made Yin shiver. "I have to go, we'll talk about this later…" Fawks growled. "Yeah well…your boyfriend's weird, too!" Yin yelled. They both shot her warning glares before walking off.

* * *

"So the princess is rebelling?"

"Yeah…she's going back to that fox…" Fawks growled.

"What will you do, my lady?" the pale boy asked.

Fawks smirked cruelly, "I guess…I just have to kill him, don't I"

**Now You KNOW I had to put Sesshy in there!!!!!!!**

**OMG what will happen to Kurama!!!!!!!**


	6. The Date

"I hope you know I'm strongly against this" Fawks grumped, her head lay in Sessho-maru's lap. "Yeah, I just don't care" Yin Replied checking herself one last time in the downstairs mirror. The doorbell rang.

"That's him! Don't wait up!" Yin called closing the door behind her.

"Now?" Sessho-maru asked. "…No not yet…let her have one night of happiness with the fox…" Fawks sighed.

* * *

"You look radiant…" Kurama smiled. "Thank you…" Yin blushed. The couple took in a horror movie and ended the night with a scenic walk through the park.

"…It's so beautiful here…" Yin smiled. "Not as beautiful as you…" Kurama smiled back, holding up a lovely red rose. She giggled taking it from him, "You're so sweet, Shuichi-sempai"

"Please, just Shuichi"

"Shuichi…" Yin blushed. Kurama wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they continued through the park. "…Shuichi…" she began. "What troubles you?"

"It's…nothing…It's just…it seems like…I've known you all my life…" Yin sighed. Kurama stared at her with an interested expression. "I know…it sounds silly… doesn't it?" she blushed.

"Not at all…" Kurama smiled turning her to face him. Yin cheeks began to heat up, all time stood still as her leaned down to gently brush his lips to hers. Yin sighed leaning up into the kiss, throwing her arms around his neck.

Yin hummed softly as came into the house. _'Huh, I guess Fawks-chan is asleep…'_

* * *

Kurama paused, he turned his head, a strong demonic aura was coming from the direction of Yin's house. A green venomous whip shot out of the darkness, Kurama narrowly dodged, the venom burning through his jacket.

He then unleashed his own rose whip at the tree where the attack had come from. Something jumped out of the branches. It was a man, a demon more specifically, his eyes were gold and hair silver, demonic markings marred his cheeks and forehead. He was dressed in a noble's kimono with armor and fur.

He took a fighting stance, his claws glowing green with venom. A cackling voice was heard behind Kurama. He turned to see Fawks dressed in her own armor.

"Come now, fox, I don't wanna fight a weakling. Show me your true form…" She smirked. "…If that would please you, my lady" Kurama bowed respectfully. His hair faded to silver, his eyes to gold, and a pair of fox ears sprouted from his head.

"I do not wish to fight you, my lady" Youko's voice rang silkily. "Heh, always the charmer, I see. Tell me is that how you seduced my sister?" Fawks smirked. "Actually, the fair princess Yin seduced me…" Youko returned her smirk. Fawks snarled rushing in for an attack.

* * *

Yin sighed as she left the bathroom dressed in PJ shorts and a tank top, rubbing a towel throug her hair. _'…It's still so odd…why does he seem so familiar to me…?'_

Her attention was drawn by a low gasping noise, looking up, she saw a man leaning against the wall of her room clutching his side. The window stood wide open. He panted softly lifting his golden eyes to gaze at her. "…Y…Yin…"

The girl gasped, slowly backing away. The man's legs gave out from under him and he fell into a sitting position. He reached out to her, "…Yin…Please…do not…fear me…"

There was something about this man she recognized, she caught his hand before it fell. He gazed up at her, she smiled sweetly. "…I'm here now…don't worry I won't be going anywhere.


	7. Aftermath

Youko opened his eyes, he gazed around the room.

"You're finally awake…"

He looked up into Yin's cool blue eyes. "…Princess…" he sighed. Yin tilted her head in confusion. Youko adverted his gaze, clearing his throat, "I…have to go…"

"Not yet! You're still hurt really bad!" Yin began as he rose from her bed. "I'll heal" he replied stoically. "At least wait until my sister comes back, she can help…"

Youko smirked at her as he stood before the open window, "That's what I'm afraid of…"

He blew her a kiss before leaping out of the window. "Wait!" Yin screamed as she ran at him. She stuck her head out, expecting to see a corpse lying on the ground below. Instead she glimpsed a silver fox flying on the wind.

* * *

"Yin? YIN!"

Yin looked up to see her sister waving a hand in front of her face.

"Its lunchtime, come eat with me" Fawks said dragging the girl from the room. "…Oh…H…hai…!" Yin smiled. She snuck a glance at Shuichi's empty desk before being pulled out the door.

* * *

"So…how was your date?" Fawks smiled wickedly. Yin blushed, "I…it was…nice…"

She smiled pressing her fingers to her lips. "He…kissed me…"

"Just like that, huh?" Fawks frowned. "He was really sweet to me…" Yin blushed.

"…That's how he lures you in…"

Yin looked over at Fawks in confusion, her bangs shadowed her eyes, making her expression unreadable. "Oh, I almost forgot, where were you? You weren't home when I got back…" Yin asked. "…Yes I was…" Fawks said quickly. Yin quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, it's like this, why should me and Sessh-kun go to a hotel when we could do it at my house. I was moaning so loud, I guess I didn't hear ya come in…"

"…Too much info thanks…" Yin sweat dropped.

* * *

"Shuichi!!"

Kurama looked up as Yin ran to him. "Are you feeling okay? I…got worried when you didn't come to school yesterday…" she blushed. "It's nothing for you to worry about, I was just feeling a bit under the weather" He smiled patting her head. Yin gave one of her cute smiles, Kurama's heart skipped a beat.

"Bye, see you in class!" She called running down the hall. Kurama smiled after her. But not everyone was as happy as the couple.

"…How dare she date Shuichi-sama…"

"Who does she think she is?!"

"…Well…we'll have to show her how things work around here, now won't we?"


	8. It's Not Fair

"Yin…I…"

"No…I understand, Kurama…" She then smiled. "I knew…I never expected you to support our child…I just wanted you to know that you are no longer alone in this world"

Youko-Kurama gave he a surprised look, she smiled, then taking his hand, pressing it against her stomach. Kurama felt a tiny heartbeat, gazing up at Yin, she smiled warmly. "No matter what happens, I shall still love you…"

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes, water pouring down on him from the shower head. _'…I must have dozed off…'_

Kurama wrapped a towel around his hips, entering his bedroom. He passed in front of his bedroom mirror, an angry image of Youko glared at him as he began to dress.

"…_This isn't fair, Shuichi…" _

Kurama ignored him, pulling on his pants.

"_Yin is my lover, yet I only get to see her once…"_

"…You know Fawks would kill us if we got to close…"

"…_I…don't care…I want to see her again…"_

"...I know…but it is far too dangerous…for you, me and Yin…"

"…"

"Shuichi!" Kakota called, knocking on the door. "Mom and dad are ready to go…"

"…Coming!"

* * *

Yin entered the class to find a single red rose lying on her desk, picking it up, she blushed, glancing over at Shuichi. Looking up from his book, he smiled, she returned his smile. Several girls glared.

Yin hummed softly, washing her hands in the bathroom sink.

"Yin Nakigami…"

She looked up into the mirror to see several girls standing behind her.

"Come with us"

* * *

Fawks stood up, "…Something's not right…"

With that she dashed out of her classroom.

"Fawks! Class isn't over yet!!!" the teacher yelled.

* * *

Yin was thrown against the wall of the classroom, she stared up at the older girls, fearfully. "Wh…what do you want from me…"

"Just who the hell do you think you are?!"

"Shuichi-sama belongs to all his fans!"

"Back off, doggie!!!"

Yin then frowned, she stood her ground glaring at the other girls. "Let's get one thing straight, I love Shuichi-sempai. And he loves me back, I'm not going to give up on my love just because a bunch of silly girls are jealous of us!"

"What?!"

"How dare you?!"

"You'll see how vicious we can really be!"

Yin swallowed her fear, backing up a few steps.

"Violence is so unbecoming of young ladies such as yourselves…"

Everyone turned, Yin looked up to find she had back into Kurama.

"…Shuichi-kun…" She whispered. He pushed her behind him in a protective manner. "Also I must ask the fairness, having one fight so many…"

The girls began fidgeting, looking ashamed that they had been caught. "I will let you go this time, but know this, if any of you ever come after Yin again…the pain with be excruciating…"

The girls all gasped and squealed, Yin could have sworn she saw his eyes flash gold and his hair fade to silver.

"F…forgive us!" one of the girls cried as they proceeded to run from the room. Kurama watch them as they went, then turned to smile at Yin. "Perhaps I went a bit over board…"

"Shuichi-kun!!" Yin cried throwing her arms around him. "…Yin…"

"I was scared…I know I talked big…but…" she whispered into his chest. Kurama smiled wrapping his arms protectively around her. A fleeting thought crossed his mind, _'I wonder…if this is how Yin really felt all those times she forced herself to be brave…'_

The door flew open with a loud thwack, the two lovers looked up into the angry face of Fawks. "…Sister…" Yin began. "…You…" She hissed.

Bum Bum BUM!!!

Cliff hanger!!!!!!!!


	9. Visit From The Lover

"…Now sis…It's not what you think!" Yin began, as she pulled away from Shuichi.

"Quite right…" Shuichi blushed, clearing his throat. Fawks' eyes glowed with anger.

"You...how dare you!!!" She roared running at Kurama with a raised fist.

"Stop!!"

Fawks looked down at Yin in shock, she had grabbed hold of her arm. Yin looked at her with her innocent pale blue eyes.

"…please…don't hurt him…" she whimpered.

"...Sis..."

"...Please!" she begged, tears pooling.

"...Fine!" Fawks growled pulling away from them. "But know this, Minamino, if you do ANY THING to hurt her or compromise my sister's virginity, I'll make you beg for your death!"

Yin sighed in relief, Shuichi let loose the breath he had been holding in.

* * *

"I'm home!!" Fawks called as she entered the castle. 

"Welcome home, ane-san..." Yin said in her unnaturally heavenly voice.

"Hey sis...any thing note worthy happen in my absence?" the older girl asked on her way back to her room.

"...That...fellow Sessho-maru was by again today..."

Fawks stopped in her tracks, her face beet red.

"It seems you stole his heart at the last combat expidition..." Yin giggled.

"...Wh...whatever...why...why would I even...think about marrying **him**!" Fawks blushed.

"You didn't seem to mind when he was kissing you under the Sakura tree the other night..." Yin mumbled.

"...What!? Y...you **saw**...?!?!?!"

Yin giggled softly, Fawks sighed in defeat.

* * *

Kurama sat at the desk in his room opposite the mirror, doing his homework. The image of the angry fox bandit glared into his back. 

"...You want something?"

_"...you know what I want..."_

"...Yin is too young and vunerable, I won't let you touch her..."

_"Heh...so you think you can stop me?! That's bold Shuichi Minamino..."_

Kurama then groaned in pain, he felt as if his soul were being ripped from his body. He fell out of his chair.

"...You...what are you..." he groaned again.

_"Going to see my fair princess of course..._you will not interfer..." The demon stepped out of the mirror, gazing impassively at Kurama as he lost conciousness.

* * *

Yin hummed softly as she stepped out of the shower, rubbing a towel through her hair. 

"...Yin-chan, Sessh-kun and I are goin' out!" Fawks called from the other room.

"Fine!" Yin called as she stepped into her beadroom. But she soon found she was not alone.

Though the lights were off, she could see him clearly, the moonlight shone in his silver hair.

"...It's...you..."

Yoko-Kurama smirked unpleasently, bowing low.

"It is good to see you again, my princess"

_'princess?'_

Yin gasped as he came towards her, backing her up against the door. He placed a hand on the door, pinning her.

"...it seems you don't remember me, allow me...to refresh your memory..." Yoko growled huskily, pressing his lips against hers.

Yin gasped sharply, taking this to his advantage, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, savoring her taste. Breaking the kiss, Yoko moved to nip at her neck.

"...Yin-chan..." he moaned.

Yin bit her bottom lip. She knew she should push him away, but deep down inside her, something told her to concede. Her thoughts were disrupted when he threw her roughly on the bed.

"...wh...what are you..." Yin blushed as he crawled ontop of her.

"Shhh, Yin-chan...I don't bite...hard..." Yoko smirked, claiming her lips in another heated kiss.

Yin fought against him, she gave a little squeak when she felt his hand roam up under her shirt. Suddenly, the spirit fox pulled away from her groaning in pain.

"...Damn you...I'm not fininshed with her yet..." He growled gripping either side of his head.

Yin, now officially freaked out, backed up against the headboard of her bed. Apparently regaining his composure, Yoko turned back to gaze at her, his eyes were gentle towards her.

"...Forgive me, Yin...I would never defile you in such a way..."

With that he leapt out the window into the night.


End file.
